


Lost In The Woods

by Zivandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Claws, Death, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Gore, Hogwarts, Lost - Freeform, Running, Secret Boyfriend, Werewolf, boyfriend - Freeform, forrbidden, secret, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/pseuds/Zivandre
Summary: When Hermione sets out in the Forbidden Forest to meet her secret boyfriend, she doesn't expect the next thing to happen.





	Lost In The Woods

Hermione Granger was lost. That bit couldn't be clearer. She was on her way to meet her - secret - boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, in the Forbidden Forest. But, she had become lost in the thick unruly trees. The time they were supposed to meet was ticking closer as the minutes slipped by.

Darkness was falling, and she feared she would have to turn back soon. She was certain she had already passed that set of tree’s there, over three times, now. The only clearing she had walked into was empty of life, overrun with shrubs and piles of dirt. She continued her trek, gathering mud on the hems of her jeans. Scratches adorned her arms, blood was slowly trickling out in miniature droplets.

She could see the moonlight peeking through the limbs. Hermione knew she would have to turn back at this point. The darker creatures of the forest would be awakening. Just as she pulled out her wand to point her back to Hogwarts, back to -  relative - safety, she heard a wolfish howl in the air. Goose-pimples sprung up on her arms, and the hair on the back of her neck felt like static against her collar.

She didn’t think logically, she turned tail and ran. Stumbling over the jutting trunks and the overgrown vines, she struggled to get out of the mess she was in. Hermione heard a pounding on the forest floor, the low, deep growls that followed were reaching her ears.

She slashed her wand behind her, erecting a shield charm. She knew it wouldn’t last, that it couldn’t possibly hold her assailant. But, she had to try. A few seconds were worth the small hassle. Looking back, she saw the large, platinum wolf bound toward her. No, it was too late, she shouldn’t have looked back, it only slowed her down.

Pumping her legs as hard and fast as she could, she saw the edge of the trees opening up. She saw the large expanse of grass; the great, looming castle that was illuminating the grounds.

Hermione suddenly felt a sharp sensation from behind, ripping the shirt on her back, letting the sting of hot liquid startle her. She felt the claws mutilate her flesh, tearing it from bone, sinew, and muscle. She was able to let out one, earsplitting scream before the mutt clamped its mouth on her throat.

The last thing she saw was the silver-grey eyes of Draco, edged with a striking yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FFNet!  
> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
